Hari
Hari is Ash’s friend who travels with him in the pokemon anime series Pokemon Rainbow, Pokemon Jizan Frontier, and Pokemon Night and Day. She also appears travelling solo in Pokemon Kanto return. Her name is a mix of May and Dawn's japanese names Har'uka and Hikar'i. Story Jizan region Hari is eager to start her pokemon journey. When hoosing her starter pokemon Splush she deides to travel with Ash. She competes in many battles capturing A Wurmipilla, Messpike, Dogrowl, Wobuffet, Cubone and Phampire. Splush evolves into Awqua and by the Jizan frontier evolves into Seedropp, Wurmipilla evolves into Coocan and then Battlefly, Dogrowl evolves into Barkot and Cubone evolves into Marowak. She earns the Puddle badge, Ghoul badge and Lava badge but doesn’t earn all badges meaning she couldn’t compete in the Pokemon league. Journey whithout Ash While Ash was revisiting Kanto with Brock and Misty, Hari was trying to earn all badges in Jizan. She caught a Hypno and Hauntom and traded her Messpike for a Snubbull that soon evolved into Granbull. After gaining all the badges in Jizan she competed in the Pokemon League but was beaten in the semi-finals. Her opponent saw that her Marowak could become a great pokemon and decided to trade his Lunatone for her Marowak saying that if Marowak won against Lunatone the next time they met he’d know he’d done his job. Kroatuir region Hari meets up with Ash in the Kroatuir region. While there she gained all the gym badges and her Lunatone evolved into Lunacoon and then into Lunalien. When at the pokemon league she lost in the semi-finals against Ash’s new rival Larry. Her pokemon then tried to stop the unbeatable legendary Drarkan but her pokemon weren’t strong enough to stop it. She later told Ash she was travelling to the Johto region and Ash and Brock went with her. Heart and Soul series When Ash and Brock go with her to Johto Hari gains all 8 gym badges. She also witnesses the birth of 2 pokemon, Ash's Togepi and Ash's Charizard and the female charizard Charla's child a baby Charmander that eventually belongs to Ash's son Sato Ketchum. Hari gets to the final round of the whirl cup managing to defeat Gary's Blastoise with her Seedropp due to it's aqua body ability but loses in the final against Ash's Gigatoad. At the Silver conference she defeats her rival who she fought at the Jizan pokemon league and trades him his Lunalien back for her Marowak. She loses in the next match to Gary but nearly defeats him ,taking down all his pokemon except Umbreon and Nidoking. After Ash defeats the champion of the Johto league Lance she tells Ash that she's going to try and compete in the Kanto/Hoenn battle frontier. Pokemon On Hand: *Splush → Awqua → Seedropp *Wurmipilla → Coocan → Battlefly *Hypno *Hauntom *Snubbull → Granbull *Cubone → Marowak At Prof. Bark’s lab: *Dogrowl → Barkot *Wobuffet Traded: *Messpike *Lunatone → Lunacoon → Lunalien In the games Hari is the female character in the game Pokemon Rainbow.